The Ocean Blue Eyes
by AngelsBeast
Summary: Wir alle wissen (zumindest die, die Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler kennen), das Ciel so eine elegante Hochnäsigkeit besitzt, gepaart mit kühler Arroganz und unglaublich schönen Augen. Lernt ihn und seinen teuflischen Butler erneut kennen, dieses Mal aus Vanessas Sicht, einer Mangaliebhaberin, die den Jungen Earl plötzlich als Klassenkamerad hat.../ein anschluss an den Anime, 21jhdt
1. 1

**Das ist meine erste FanFiction, seid also bitte nachsichtig!  
Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß! **

**\- AngelsBeast**

 _Ich bin auch auf Wattpad (unter dem Selben Namen) falls euch meine Sachen gefallen!_

 **Summary:** Wir alle wissen (zumindest die, die Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler kennen ;-) ), das Ciel so eine elegante Hochnäsigkeit besitzt, gepaart mit kühler Arroganz und unglaublich schönen Augen.

Lernt ihn und seinen teuflischen Butler erneut kennen, dieses Mal aus Vanessas Sicht, einer Mangaliebhaberin, die den Jungen Earl plötzlich als Klassenkamerad hat...

 **A Black Butler FF: The ocean Blue Eyes**

 **Kapitel 1**

Ich seufze schwer und taste nach dem piependen Wecker.  
Sechs Uhr.  
Stöhnend sinke ich zurück in das verführerisch warme und weiche Bett.  
Dann zwinge ich mich aber dennoch, aufzustehen.  
Ich tappe steifbeinig ins Bad, um meine Morgentoilette zu erledigen.  
Nachdem ich mir eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht gespritzt habe ziehe ich mir eine Schwarze Hose und einen hellen beigen Wollkrankenpulli an. Ich ziehe mein langes schwarzes Haar aus dem Ausschnitt, worauf es wie besessen um meinen Kopf herum schwebt. Genervt knurre ich mein Spiegelbild an, das mit Gewittergrauen Augen zurück starrt.  
Ich greife nach der Bürste und mache kurzen Prozess mit meinem Haar, indem ich es hochstecke. Als krönenden Abschluss ziehe ich noch ein Paar Strähnen aus der Frisur, um ihr einen etwas schlampigen Look zu geben und trage etwas Schminke auf.  
Immer noch unzufrieden mit meinem äußeren gebe ich es auf und gehe in die Essräume.  
Ja, Ess _räume_.  
Ich wohne mit Mom, Dad und einigen Bediensteten(einschließlich eines Chauffeurs :-) ) In einer Riesigen Villa mit noch größerem Garten.  
Dad ist jedoch die meiste Zeit auf Dienstreise, er ist der Chef und Gründer der Firma "Vihecles n'Veyvec" oder kurz "VV", eines aufsteigenden technik- und Autoherstellers.  
Mom ist, wenn sie mal gerade nicht mit Dad auf einem Meeting ist, auf Tournee. Sie ist die Weltberühmte Schauspielerin Mary Ann Veyvec, die schon mit 20 Jahren zwei der größten Schauspielerpreisen gewonnen hatte und als Naturtalent gilt.  
Und so finde ich auch heute neben dem Teller mit den Schock-Cerials einen Brief an mich:  
"An Vanessa Veyvec:  
Hallo Süße!  
Hab gestern eine Einladung zum  
'Großen Roten Teppich' erhalten!(in New York) Ich bin wie immer über mein Handy erreichbar.  
Bis bald,  
Mom"  
Ich seufze erneut und lasse mich auf den Stuhl fallen, um einsam in dem riesigen Raum am riesigen Eichentisch meine kleine Schüssel Cerials zu verspeisen.  
Danach lasse ich alles stehen und liegen, da das Dienstmädchen alles wegräumen wird und gehe wieder nach oben um die Zähne zu putzen und Mein Schulzeug zu packen.  
Pünktlich um viertel nach sieben fährt der schwarze VV vor und ich setze mich hinein.  
Das leise surren des kraftvollen Motors ist so angenehm und gleichmäßig, dass ich Gefahr Laufe, wieder einzuschlafen.  
Also schnappe ich mir eines meiner Lieblingsmangas aus dem Netz an der Rückenlehne des Fahrersitzes.  
Kuroshitsuji.  
Oder halt Black Butler.  
Ich war zuerst dem Anime mit Haut und Haaren verfallen(mal ehrlich, die Stimmen der Personen sind in der Englischen Version viel besser und passen wie angegossen zu den Charakteren, im Gegensatz zur deutschen Version... ;-) ), danach hatte ich immer noch nicht genug von diesem Master-Butler-Gespann, sodass ich anfing, die dazugehörigen Mangas zu lesen...  
Auch wenn ich mich an die seltsame Bilder und Textreihenfolge erst gewöhnen musste...  
Als wir vor dem Tor der riesigen Privatschule halten wünscht mir der Chauffeur einen schönen Tag und ich steige aus dem Wagen.  
Dicke Wolken Verdecken die Sonne und drohen, jede Sekunde ihre Schleusen zu öffnen. Man kann sogar schon die Energie des Gewitters auf der Haut spüren...  
Ich eile wie die anderen Schüler auf das riesige, schlossartige Gebäude zu.  
An der letzten linken Bank bleibe ich stehen, um auf Luce, meine beste Freundin zu treffen. Aber sie taucht nicht auf.  
Auch als sich der peinlich saubere Hof langsam leert sitze ich noch da und warte.  
Dann, kurz vorm ersten Stundengong, erhebe ich mich seufzend, schultere meine Tasche und Laufe schnellen Schrittes ins Gebäude.  
Vielleicht ist Luce ja krank und hat einfach nicht daran grdacht, mir eine Nachricht zu schicken, überlege ich als ich erneut mein Handy im laufen checke. Oben an der Treppe angekommen wende ich mich nach links und eile auf dem Schritte dämpfenden roten Teppich in Richtung Klassenzimmer.  
Währenddessen schaltet ich bei meinem Handy den Ton aus, den Flugmodus ein wie auch den Energiesparmodus.  
Ich überprüfe nochmal, ob der Ton auch wirklich aus ist (die sind hier ich streng was Handys angeht... -.-), biege erneut nach links ab und knalle volle Kanne gegen jemanden.  
Mein Handy fällt aus meiner Hand, ich kippe nach hinten und lange unsanft auf meinem Hinterteil und verziehe das Gesicht.  
"Pass doch auf, wo du hingehst!", zische ich ungehalten. Eine langgliedrige behandschuhte Hand erscheint in meinem Sichtfeld und reicht mir das Handy.  
"Das habt ihr fallen gelassen, junge Lady." Ich nehme es entgegen, blicke auf und scheine in den rotbraunen Augen des Markenlosen Gesichts geradezu zu versinken.  
Ich blinzle.  
Bin ich etwa mit ihm zusammengestoßen?  
Aber als ich meinen Blick von seinen intensiven Augen abwende, sehe ich den Jungen mir gegenüber, der ebenfalls auf seinem Hosenboden gelandet ist.  
Der, der mir das Handy gegeben hat, hilft dem deutlich zierlicheren gerade auf. "Ihr solltet mehr Vorsicht walten lassen, junger Master.", sagt der große, komplett in schwarz gekleidete Mann mit den kohlschwarzen Haaren und den Roten Augen.  
Er streckt die Hand aus, um dem Jungen aufzuhelfen, doch dieser schlägt sie knurren zur Seite und rappelt sich hoch. Ich tue es ihm gleich und mustere ihn genauer.  
Er ist einen halben Kopf größer als ich, wirkt aber im Gegensatz zu seinem Bediensteten eher zierlich.  
Er hat einen aristokratischen Knochenbau und helle Haut, die sich elegant um seine Gesichtszüge schmiegt. Er und sein Angestellter wirken irgendwie... Entrückt. Auch wenn sie mir irgendwie bekannt vorkommen...  
Als ich ihn weiter mustere, fallen mir seine tiefseeblauen Augen auf.  
Ich stutze.  
 _Ei_ n tiefseeblaues Auge.  
Das andere ist unter einer altmodischen Augenklappe verborgen.  
Der junge blickt mich mit seinem verbliebenen blauen Auge herablassend an und klopft sich den 'Staub' von der Hose.  
"Pass lieber selbst auf.", schießt er hochnäsig zurück.  
Meine Neugier auf den unbekannten Jungen zerplatzt schlagartig.  
So ein hochnäsiger Idiot!  
Allein sein kalter blick regt mich auf!  
Ich kneife die Augen leicht zusammen, zwinge mich aber zur Ruhe, um ihn nicht anzuzischen und die Situation noch blöder zu machen.  
Stattdessen Nicke ich und will mich gerade an ihnen vorbei quetschen, als mich die Stimme des Bediensteten zurückhält.  
" Miss, könnten sie uns freundlicherweise den Weg zum Direktorenbüro sagen?"  
Ich drehe mich um und erschaudere leicht bei dem teuflischen Grinsen. Dabei blitzt ein kleiner silberner Stecker an seiner Brust auf. Ein Butler?  
Ich deute in die Richtung, aus der ich gekommen bin. "Da lang, den zweiten Korridor rechts, dann dem Kuchenduft nach."  
"...Kuchen?", hakt der Butler verblüfft nach.  
" Der Direktor ist Kuchenliebhaber. Er ist da, wo es nach Kuchen riecht.", erkläre ich geduldig. (der hat nämlich mehrere Büros, daher ist das die sicherste Methode, ihn zu finden... )  
Der Butler nickt und verbeugt sich leicht in meine Richtung. Dann wenden sie sich in meine Angegebene Richtung und verschwinden hinter der Ecke.  
Ich starre ihnen einige Zeit hinterher. Dann schüttele ich den Kopf. Ein seltsames Gespann.  
Als mir die Zeit wieder einfällt Fluche ich laut und renne zu meinem Klassenzimmer.  
Schon mit einer Entschuldigung auf der Zunge öffne ich die Tür... Aber unsere Lehrerin ist noch nicht da.  
Erleichtert setze ich mich auf meinen Platz. Der neben mir ist auch frei, was wohl heißt, das Luce wirklich krank ist...  
Einige Minuten später öffnet sich die Tür und die Lehrerin kommt mit geröteten Wangen in das Klassenzimmer gestolpert.  
Was wohl los war? Sie ist doch sonst immer so pünktlich...  
Der Grund stolziert hinter ihr in den Raum.  
Ich stöhne innerlich auf.  
Es ist der Junge, der vorher mit seinem Bulter auf dem Gang war. Diesen hat er aber es dem Anschein nach nach Hause geschickt.  
"Klasse, darf ich vorstellen? Euer neuer Mitschüler."  
Der Junge stellt sich vor die Klasse und verkündet mit emotionsloser Stimme und kühlem Blick aus seinem linken Auge:  
"Mein Name ist Ciel Phantomhive. Ich hoffe, wir werden gut miteinander auskommen."


	2. 2

**Kapitel 2**

Ich sitze stocksteif auf meinem Stuhl.  
Ciel... Phantomhive?  
Wie... in meinem Lieblings Anime?  
Ich verkneife mir ein fassungsloses Grinsen.  
Deshalb kam er mir bekannt vor!  
Seine Eltern waren wohl Fans... Und wegen seiner Ähnlichkeit mit dem jungen Earl haben sie ihn dann so genannt und dazu noch einen Butler...  
Der Butler...  
Wo ist der überhaupt? Vielleicht hat ihn Ciel nach Hause geschickt...  
Auch er sieht seinem Vorbild Sebastian sehr ähnlich.  
Ich schiele zu meinen Mitschülern.  
Keiner scheint die Ähnlichkeit zu bemerken.  
Kein Wunder. Für Leute 'unseres Status' ist es 'nicht angebracht', solchen 'schund' (wie Mangas) zu lesen - besser gesagt, es ist total out.  
So. Ein. Schwachsinn.  
Ich wende mich wieder Ciel zu.  
Die Lehrerin weist diesen gerade an, sich auf den freien Platz neben mir zu setzen.  
Och nee!  
Mein Blick trifft seinen und er zieht die Augenbrauen missbilligend zusammen.  
Ich kneife die Augen etwas zu und hebe meinerseits eine Braue, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass ich auch nicht gerade begeistert bin.  
"Aber Miss Lyce, da sitzt doch Luce!", wende ich ein.  
"Das ist nur vorübergehend! Wir werden einen zusätzlichen Platz einrichten.", erklärt sie.  
Ich stöhne innerlich.  
Ciel schreitet auf Luces Platz zu und setzt sich neben mich, aber rutscht dennoch ans andere Ende des Tischs. Das ist eigentlich gut, kränkt mich aber auch irgendwie.  
Als wir mit der Stunden beginnen, weist Miss Lyce darauf hin, dass Ciel kein Buch hat.  
Also schiebe ich schweren Herzens das Buch in die Mitte der Bank.  
Nach ein paar Minuten überwinde ich mich, ihm die Frage zu stellen, die mit so sehr auf der Zunge brennt:  
"Ciel?", frage ich vorsichtig, aber bestimmt.  
" Was?", grummelt er.  
"Wie heißt eigentlich dein Butler?", verlange ich zu wissen.  
Er wendet mir das Gesicht ganz zu und mustert mich. Sehe ich da Misstrauen in seinem Auge aufblitzen?  
"Wieso willst du das wissen?", erkundigt er sich und zieht die Augenbraue über dem gesunden Auge elegant hoch.  
Soll ich ihm sagen, dass ich die Ähnlichkeit zwischen den Beiden und dem Manga so verblüffend finde und dass sein Name... etwas ungewöhnlich ist?  
Doch da spricht er schon weiter.  
"Sebastian."  
"Michaeles?", hake ich nach.  
Sein Blick wird noch eindringlicher, als er langsam nickt.  
Dann wendet er sich wieder dem Buch zu, wird aufgerufen und liest die paar Zeilen in perfekten Französisch.  
Ich sitze währenddessen mit einem grinsen auf meinem Stuhl.  
Ciel Phantomhive und sein Butler Sebastian Michaeles? An meiner Schule?  
Mein grinsen vertieft sich.  
Der hochnäsige junge hier neben mir muss echt coole Eltern haben...


	3. 3

**Kapitel 3**

 **Ich wünsche euch jetzt viel Spaß beim dritten und möchte darauf hinweisen, dass ich** _liebend gerne eure Meinung dazu hören_ würde! **Also** _bitte_ **,** _schreibt_ **in die** _Kommentare_ **;-)**  
 **Schon mal Danke und viel Spaß!**

In der Pause streife ich gelangweilt durch den Wald, der einige hundert Meter hinter der Schule wächst.  
Er bietet angenehm kühlen Schatten und der Duft von feuchter Erde und Moos umschmeicheln meine Sinne.  
Irgendwann verlasse ich den kleinen Trampelpfad und schlängele mich durch das Dickicht der kleineren Büsche und Pflanzen.  
Ich lausche den klängen des Waldes, bis mir die Stimmen auffallen, die der leichte Wind entgegen bläßt.  
"... cela ne veut pas le problème !"  
 _("... das ist nicht das Problem!")_  
Französisch? Sehr schnelles Französisch...  
"Mon jeune homme..."  
 _("Mein junger herr...")_  
"Je veux que vous enquêtez . Je ai pas l'intention , pas préparés à répondre aux questions. Découvrez tout cela!" _("Ich möchte, dass du recherchierst . Ich habe nicht die Absicht, unvorbereitet auf Fragen zu antworten. Finde alles heraus!")_  
"Oui , mon seigneur! "  
 _("Jawohl, mein_ _Lord!")_  
Mein... Lord?  
Ich kletterte den Hang zu meiner linken leise hinauf, um herauszubekommen, wer da so komisch angeredet wird.  
Auch wenn das hier eine Privatschule ist und es sicherlich einige Lords und andere Adelige aufhalten, sie werden eigentlich im Normalfall nie damit angesprochen...  
Ich schiele durch das grün und entdecke Ciel und Sebastian.  
Letzterer erhebt sich gerade aus seinem Kniefall.  
Wirklich sehr genau am original... Ich muss wieder grinsen.  
Die beiden wenden sich zum Gehen. Als die Luft rein ist, rappele ich mich auf und wanderte noch eine Weile länger durch das tiefe grün.  
Dabei lasse ich das belauschte Gespräch Revue passieren.  
Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Ciel _so_ gut in Französisch ist! Er spricht es jedenfalls fließend...  
Dem, was ich verstehen konnte, habe ich entnommen, dass er Sebastian beauftragt hat, über jemanden zu recherchieren.  
Wissen ist Macht, hmm?  
Da muss ihn jemand ziemlich in die Ecke gedrängt haben... Vielleicht Nelly aus der Parallelklasse? Ich habe sie vorher mit dem widerwilligen Ciel sprechen sehen... Kein Wunder, sie schnappt sich immer die bestaussehenden Jungs der Schule -.- ... Kein Wunder, dass Ciel auf ihrer Ab _ **k**_ _uss_ Liste steht... Armer Ciel... Deshalb soll Sebastian ihm wohl Hintergrundinfo besorgen.  
Bei den Namen muss ich wieder grinsen...  
Aber er tut gut daran, sich über sie zu informieren.

Ich will ja nix sagen, aber dieser _Phantomhive-Schnösel_ geht mir inzwischen ziemlich auf den Senkel.  
Seit dem ersten Zusammenstoß vor einer Woche meidet er mich nämlich.  
Was an sich ja nicht so schlimm ist.  
Aber es ist _demütigend_ und _nervenaufreibend_ , wenn er sich, sobald er dich sieht, einfach umdreht und in die andere Richtung läuft!  
Ich will ihn doch nicht einmal ansprechen!  
Es fällt meinen Mitschülern inzwischen auch auf, dass Ciel prompt die Richtung ändert, wenn ich in sein Blickfeld gerate. Bin ich etwa so was wie ein Insektenspray?!  
Was mich noch mehr nervt, sind diese Gerüchte.  
Bin ich eine Ex von früher?  
 _(Als_ _würde_ _ich_ _jemals_ _einen_ _solchen_ _hochnäsigen_ _Idioten_ _Daten!)_  
Sind unsere Familien wegen der Firmen verfeindet?  
 _(Die_ _wissen_ _ja nicht_ _einmal, in_ _welcher_ _Branche_ _seine_ _Familie_ _tätig_ _ist, geschweige_ _denn_ _ob_ _sie_ _überhaupt_ _eine_ _Firma_ _haben!)_  
Die Gerüchteküche brodelt.  
Luce ist momentan leider auch keine große Hilfe.  
Ihr Asthma ist schlimmer geworden, deshalb ist sie momentan auf der Villa ihrer Familie in den Bergen. Sie hat schon immer etwas gekränkelt...  
Dabei brauchte ich sie doch jetzt so dringend!  
Ich seufze.  
Lustlos mache ich mich auf den Weg zur Sportstunde.  
Dort treffe ich auf - ratet mal!  
Genau.  
Ciel.  
Ich Söhne erneut auf und beschließen, ihn einfach zu ignorieren.  
Wir laufen auf dem großen Platz einige runden, um und 'aufzuwärmen'.  
Renne mal einen gefühlten Kilometer durch.  
Danach bist du definitiv _mehr_ als warm... -.-  
Ich stütze mich, wie alle anderen, keuchend auf die Knie.  
Als ich zu Ciel schiele, sehe ich, dass er es uns gleich tut. Aber sein Brustkorb bewegt sich nicht stärker als normal.  
Wie macht er das?  
Danach zum Kugelstoßen.  
Ich habe eigentlich kein Problem mit den Kugeln, ich finde sie nicht zu schwer oder so _(ja, ein_ _echtes_ Mannsweib. _.. Das_ _war_ _Sarkastisch.)_ aber als Ciel, dieser schmächtige feingliedrige Junge, die Kugel wirft als wöge sie rein gar nichts, kratzt an meinem Stolz.  
Das ist doch nicht normal! Er hat zwar schlampig und lustlos (wie immer...) geworfen und sich dazu nicht einmal angestrengt, dennoch landet die Kugel weit außerhalb des Sand gefüllten Kastens!  
Als er von allen bewundert wird, verdrehe ich nur die Augen und sehe gerade noch, wie er es mir gleichtut.  
Er findet das anscheinend auch nicht so prickelnd...  
Wieder fällt mir der eigenartig intensive Farbton seiner Augen auf. Ein dunkles Blau, wie es nur in den Tiefen des Ozeans vorkommt, an denen nur wenige Sonnenstrahlen das Wasser durchdringen.  
Wunderschön und tief...  
Plötzlich erwidert er meinen Blick.  
Kurz starren wir uns an, gefangen im Blick des jeweils anderen.  
Dann blinzelt er und dreht den Kopf weg.  
Der Zauber ist vorbei.  
Einige Sekunden stehe ich noch wie erstarrt da, dann wende ich mich ab.  
 _Was_ _war_ _das_ _denn?_


	4. 4

**falls es jemanden interessiert, ich schneide die A/N's weg, weil es dann etwas flüssiger ist. Wenn es euch dennoc interessiert, Auf Wattpad ist diese Geschichte ebenfalls (da kommt sie original ja auch her) mit A/N und bildern.**

* * *

 **Kapitel 4**

Ich haste zum Eingang der Schule.  
Kurz bevor der Himmel beschließt, endgültig seine Schleusen zu offenen, stolpere ich durch die große Tür.  
Das Wetter hat gestern nach der Sportstunde umgeschlagen.  
Seitdem regnet es die ganze Zeit...  
Seufzend schiele ich auf mein Handy.  
Ich habe gestern mit Luce telefoniert.  
Ihr geht es etwas besser.  
Was in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie schrecklich klang, nicht wirklich hilft.  
Ciel und seinen Butler habe ich nicht erwähnt.  
Ich weiß selbst nicht so genau, warum.  
Luce weiß, wie sehr ich diesen Anime anbete!  
Langsam zerstreut sich die Menge und pilgert zu ihren jeweiligen Klassenzimmern. Und heute haben wir auch noch lang Schule!

"Ich habe schlechte Neuigkeiten.", verkündet die zweite Direktorin.  
Wir sind alle in der Kantine der Schule. Es ist Unterrichtsschluss.  
"Die Straßen sind hoffnungslos überflutet. Es sieht nicht so aus, als würde da jemand durchkommen..."  
Alle sehen sich ratlos an. Was will sie damit sagen?  
"Das bedeutet, ihr weder wohl hier übernachten müssen."  
Sofort brandet Lärm auf.  
"Hierbleiben?"  
"Was ist los?"  
"Ich kapier gar nichts!"  
"Daddy wird mich mit dem Hubschrauber holen!", prahlt Nelly.  
Ich werfe einen Blick aus den Großen Fenstern.  
Keine Chance.  
Das da draußen ist der Sturm des Jahrhunderts.  
Da wird niemand einen Hubschrauber schicken.  
In diesem Moment zerschneidet ein schlanker violetter Blitz den Himmel.  
Keine Chance. Ein Hubschrauber würde zerfetzt werden wie Papier...  
Das scheint Nelly jetzt auch zu begreifen und ihr Gesichtsausdruck ist einfach unbezahlbar...  
" Das heißt, Sie verpflichten uns quasi, hier zu bleiben.", meldet sich da jemand.  
Ciel.  
"Äh... Ich... Nun, ähm...", stotterte die zweite Direktorin verunsichert.  
Ich kann mir in etwa ausmalen, welchen Blick er ihr aus seinem tiefseeblauen Auge schenkt.  
Sie schluckt. "Ja, so sieht es momentan aus.", bringt sie dann heraus.  
Ciel nickt und wendet sich ab.  
" Ich werde meinen Butler herbestellen.", erklärt er.  
"Was? Warten Sie! Das ist unmöglich in diesem Wetter!"  
Als ich mich umsehe, bemerke ich, dass das Gespräch fast niemanden auffällt...  
"Der schafft das schon.", erwidert Ciel gerade kalt.  
Und er spricht die Wahrheit.  
Einige Zeit später kommt einer der Lehrer herein, gefolgt von einem klitschnassen Sebastian.  
Er hat ein Handtuch um die Schultern und kleine Wassertropfen tropfen aus seinen Haaren.  
Ein wahrer Augenschmaus..  
Was zur Hölle denke ich denn da!?  
Ich schüttele den Kopf und wende mich wieder der 2. Direktorin zu.  
Sie verteilt gerade Aufgaben an einige Schüler. Die Bettsachen aus dem Keller holen, die Zimmer aufteilen.  
Das wird was werden...

Es ist noch dunkler als vorher, die Nacht ist hereingebrochen, als alles fertig ist und wir gegessen haben.  
Nun liege ich mit zwei anderen Mädchen in einem kleineren Klassenzimmer. Ich kenne die beiden vom sehen, habe sie aber nie näher kennen gelernt.  
Bald sind sie eingeschlafen.  
Ich hingegen bin viel zu wach.  
Der Sturm tobt um das Haus und blitze zerschneiden häufig die Nacht.  
Also schleiche ich hinaus auf den Flur, um die zwei nicht zu wecken, und stelle mich an eines der hohen Fenster, um das Spektakel zu bewundern.  
Blitze verschiedenster Farben schnellen über die Wolken, der Wind reißt Äste und Zweige mit sich, der Regen bildet einen nebeligen Schleier, so dicht ist er.  
Ich verspüre beim Anblick dieser Naturgewalt einen Adrenalinstoß und habe das aberwitzige verlangen, nach draußen zu gehen, die Luft zu fühlen und zu schmecken, die dicken Regentropfen auf meiner Haut.  
In dem Moment sehe ich, wie jemand über den inzwischen matschigen Rasen rennt.  
Sehr schnell.  
Aus dieser Entfernung und mit dem Regen ist es unmöglich, sie oder ihn zu erkennen.  
Da fährt ein gleißender Blitz vom Himmel und...  
Trifft die Person, die daraufhin einige Meter weiter geschleudert wird und zusammenbricht.

* * *

 **bitte** **kommentieren!**


	5. 5

Ich stehe stocksteif am Fenster.  
Was. Ist. Da. Gerade. Passiert!?  
Als mein Herz wieder anfängt, zu schlagen, haste ich in den Schlafraum, ziehe mich fertig an, werfe einen Plastikponcho über und haste nach draußen.  
Aber alle Türen sind geschlossen... Also öffne ich eines der Fenster in der Küche und lasse mich hinaus auf den schlammigen Boden fallen.  
Kurz zögere ich, dann Laufe ich aus dem Schutz des Hauses hinaus und renne durch den Sintflutartigen Regen. Meine Schuhe machen bei jedem schritt eklige Schmatzgeräusche, der Wind peitscht mir die großen Tropfen schmerzhaft ins Gesicht.  
Die Blitze kommen in immer kürzeren Abständen und folgen dem Donner gefährlich schnell nach. Bald ist das Unwetter direkt über uns... Ich muss mich beeilen!  
Geduckt haste ich in die Richtung, wo ich die Person vermute.  
Plötzlich stolpere ich über einen dicken Ast und Lande Kopf voraus im Matsch.

Das hat mir noch gefehlt.  
Ich sehe mich um. Da fällt mir auf, ich bin gar nicht über einen Ast gestolpert. Sondern über Beine.  
Ich drehe die schmächtige Gestalt auf den Rücken.  
Ciel!?  
Was macht er hier draußen?  
Ich blicke zurück zum Haus.  
Ja, er ist wohl derjenige, der vom Blitz getroffen wurde!  
"Ciel?"  
Ich rüttele an seiner Schulter.  
Keine Reaktion.  
"Ciel!", rufe ich lauter und schüttelte ihn inzwischen so fest, dass seine Zähne aufeinander schlagen. Er rührt sich nicht.  
Mir kriecht die Angst eiskalt den Rücken herunter.  
Ist er...?  
Vorsichtig lege ich den Kopf auf seine Brust.  
Ich versuche, den um uns tobenden Sturm auszublenden.  
Ich warte.  
Und warte.  
Und dann...  
 _Poch._  
 _Poch-poch._  
Ich atme auf.  
Er lebt!  
"Ciel! Wach auf, verdammt. Ciel!" Da, er bewegt sich! Endlich.  
Er grummelt etwas. "Es ist noch viel zu früh, Sebastian... Nein... Noch schlafen..."  
Obwohl das in dieser Situation nicht wirklich angebracht ist, muss ich breit grinsen.  
Ich zerre ihn in eine sitzende Position und hieve ihn irgendwie auf meinen Rücken.  
Dann stapfe ich Richtung Schule.  
Ich bin außer Atem, als wir an der Wand ankommen. Sie bietet wenigstens etwas Schutz...  
Ich sacke kraftlos zusammen und lehne Ciel vorsichtig an die Wand.  
"Ciel?", Frage ich erneut und klapse ihm auf die makellose Wange. " Hey, aufwachen!"  
Keine Reaktion.  
"Ciel, Sebastian hat wieder Katzen in seinen Schrank gesperrt!", rufe ich nach einigem überlegen über den Sturm hinweg.  
Das wirkt.  
Der junge zuckt zusammen und schlägt sie Augen auf. "Was!? Er weiß doch ganz genau, das ich allergisch auf diese Viecher bin!"  
Da fällt sein Blick auf mich.  
Ich erwarte, die gewohnte Abneigung in seinen Augen zu sehen, aber er schaut nur etwas... verwirrt.  
"Vanessa? Was..."  
"Ist alles okay mit dir!?", rufe ich aufgeregt.  
"Hmmm? Wieso?", fragt er.  
"Ciel, du würdest vom _Blitz_ _getroffen!_ ", erkläre ich, obwohl ich es selbst nicht glauben kann...  
Er blinzelt.  
"Was?"  
In dem Moment gibt es einen lauten Knall über uns.  
Ich sehe reflexartig nach oben.  
Eine schwarze große Kugel kracht schräg von oben über dem Dach hinter uns durch die Wand und knallt einige hundert Meter von uns so fest auf den Boden, dass der Schlamm nur so spritzt.  
Steine fallen vom Loch her auf uns zu.  
Ich bin wie erstarrt.  
Zehn Meter.  
Sieben.  
Fünf.  
Drei.  
Zwei.  
 _Eins._  
Da packen mich zwei Hände an der Hüfte und reißen mich im letzten Moment aus der Gefahrenzone.  
Ich pralle gegen meinen Retter und sehe auf.  
Ciel sieht mir entgegen.  
Aber...  
Ich muss kräftig schlucken.  
Seine Augen...  
Sie haben sich verändert.  
Sehr.  
Sie glühen intensiv im dunkeln.  
Die Pupillen sind geschlitzt wie die einer Katze.  
Und außerdem leuchten in einem perlmutternen rot.


	6. 6

Ich starre ihn an.  
Was. Zur. Hölle!?  
Sein Blick bohrt sich in meinen und ich habe das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass ich nicht mehr entkommen kann, wenn ich jetzt nicht irgendetwas mache.  
Ich zwinge mich, zu blinzeln.  
"Ciel... W-was...", setze ich stotternd an.  
Diese Augen...  
In Blick Butler. Genau.  
Sebastian hat welche und Ciel...  
Am Ende hat Hannah...  
Ich schlucke heftig.  
Kann es sein, dass er der... e _chte_ Earl Phantomhive ist?  
Nein, das kann nicht sein! Es das ist ein _Manga_! Ein _Comi_ c! Eine _erfundene_ _Geschichte_!  
Aber dieses glühende Auge widerspricht dem allem...  
In diesem Moment ruft jemand:  
"Junger Herr!", und Sebastian taucht wie aus dem nichts neben uns auf, nur wenige Schlammspritzer verunzieren seinen Frack.  
Er muss derjenige sein, der die Person vorher durch das Dach geschleudert hat... Was?  
Okay, nicht darüber nachdenken.  
Einfach ignorieren...  
"Pass besser auf, Sebastian!", schnauzt Ciel ihn an.  
Sebastians blick huscht kurz zu mir, ich stehe immer noch da, an Ciel gepresst, seine Hände an meiner Hüfte. Als mir klar wird, wie peinlich das ist, steigt mir die Röte ins Gesicht und ich zapple etwas herum, bis Ciel mich freigibt.  
"Was... Ist hier los? Warum hast du diese.. Dämonenaugen, Ciel?", frage ich verwirrt.  
Er sieht mich abschätzend an, so als überlege er, ob er nun den Mund aufmachen soll oder nicht. Schließlich sagt er: "Kann das warten? Wir haben gerade andere Probleme..."  
Wie aufs Stichwort spritzt Schlamm auf und an der Stelle, wo die Kugel vorher eingeschlagen ist, steht ein dürrer großer Mann mit einem flatternden schwarzen Mantel, blasser Haut, die sich über seine scharfen Knochen spannt und ebenfalls leuchtenden roten Augen.  
Ein anderer Dämon?  
Mein Blick huscht zu Ciel, der sich gerade die Augenklappe vom Auge nimmt.  
Es leuchtet kurz rot, dann violett und das Vertragssymbol erscheint in gleißendem weiß auf der Iris.  
"Sebastian! Besiege diesen kranken Bastard endlich ein für alle mal! Das ist ein Befehl!"  
Sebastian lässt sich auf ein Knie (Gott, die schöne Hose ... :'-( ), legt die Hand auf die Brust und neigt ergeben den Kopf.  
"Yes, my Lord!"  
Als er den Kopf hebt, sehe ich, dass auch seine Augen in tiefen Rot glühen. Es jagt mir einen Schauder über den Rücken.  
Er steht elegant auf und zieht seine immer noch schneeweißen Handschuhe zurecht. (Wie hält er die so sauber? -.-)  
"So so, dann hat sich der kleine doch dazu entschieden nicht wegzurennen.", kichert die dürre Gestalt. Die Stimme klingt, als würde man mit einer Gabel über den Teller kratzen, alt und schlecht geölt.  
Alle Härchen auf meinen Armen stellen sich auf.  
"Mein lieber Louis d'Oucceur, sie verstehen da was falsch. Ich hatte -"  
"Schweig!", kreischt er. " Du kleiner -"  
Da schreitet Sebastian ein.  
"Verzeiht mein Einmischen, aber wir haben nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit. Wenn sie so freundlich wären..."  
Mit diesen Worten stürzen sich die zwei Teufel aufeinander.  
Ich habe keine Chance, ihren Bewegungen zu folgen. Schon bald hat der Kampf solche Dimensionen angenommen, dass sie kaum noch als verwischte dunkle streifen zu erkennen sind.  
Dennoch sehe ich immer wieder etwas silbernes auf blitzen. Besteck?  
Das Gewitter scheint allerdings auf seinem Höhepunkt zu sein, es ist jetzt direkt über uns. Der Wind peitscht mir die Haare aus und den Regen ins Gesicht.  
Die Abstände zwischen den Blitzen werden immer kürzer, bis es zu einem fast permanenten Wetterleuchten kommt.  
Die Blitze beginnen, überall einzuschlagen.  
Ziehen Dämonen etwa die Blitze an?  
Oder besser, die Dämonische Energie bietet ein gutes Ziel?  
Das Grollen des Donners ist Ohrenbetäubenden, die beiden dunklen gestalten sind verwickelt in einen betörenden tödlichen Tanz, bis sich Sebastians Hand durch die Brust des Gegners bohrt, das noch schlagende Herz am Rücken in der Hand.  
Louis spuckt Blut, viel Blut.  
Aber hat Sebastians Versuch, Ciel am Ende der 2. Staffel auf diese Weise zu töten denn auch nichts gebracht?  
Und wie als ist ihm das auch eingefallen, beginnt er den Gegner langsam zu zerlegen, angefangen damit, ihm den Kopf zu zertrümmern, um seinen Körper davon abzuhalten, sich wieder zu heilen.  
Bei dem Anblick muss ich fast kotzen, ich reiße mich aber zusammen.  
Ciel hält mich am Arm fest, vielleicht hat er Angst, dass ich umkippe.  
Schlussendlich macht Sebastian irgendetwas dämonisches und plötzlich brennen die Überreste inmitten des Sinn flutartigen Regens in tiefen Purpur tönen lichterloh.

Sebastian steht plötzlich dicht vor mir.  
Sehr dicht.  
Seine Augen schimmern in einem ähnlichen perlmuttern wie Ciels, nur etwas dunkler.  
"Nun.", flüstert er. " Was machen wir jetzt mit... der kleinen Lady hier?" Er verzieht die schönen Lippen zu einem dämonischen Grinsen.  
Seine Hand legt sich eisern an mein Kinn. Ich schlucke.  
Er starrt mir tief in die Augen, das rot ist das einzige, was ich noch sehe.  
Meine Augen beginnen zu Tränen, als Schutz vor der dämonischen Energie, die aus seinen Augen quillt, aber ich halte dem Blick mit aller Kraft stand.  
Er beugt sich vor, immer näher, ich spüre seinen seltsam kühlen Atem auf meiner Haut. "Soll ich dich einfach töten... Oder gibst du mir deine Seele?", flüstert er mir ins Ohr.


	7. 7

_Review:_  
 _Er beugt sich vor, immer näher, ich spüre seinen seltsam kühlen Atem auf meiner Haut. "Soll ich dich einfach töten... Oder gibst du mir deine Seele?", flüstert er mir ins Ohr._

Ich erschaudere, an Sebastians schlanke Muskeln unter dem Jackett gedrückt, seine Hand in meinem Nacken.  
Ich kratze den letzten Rest meines Verstandes zusammen, schlucke hart und erwidere: " Warum sollte ich dir meine Seele umsonst geben?"  
Ich spüre sein lächeln an meinem Hals und mein Körper beginnt zu zittern. "Wie wahr...", murmelt er und seine Samtigen Haare kitzeln mich an der Wange.  
"Sebastian."  
Bei Ciels warnenden Unterton grinst er noch breiter, lässt von mir ab aber ich bin immer noch an ihn gepresst.  
"My Lord?", erkundigt er sich und tauscht einen Blick mit seinem Herrn.  
Dann nickt er, als hätte dieser etwas gesagt, hebt mein Kinn an und schenkt mir ein lächeln.  
Er zieht sich einen Handschuh mit den Zähnen von den Fingern und legt mir seinen langen schlanken Zeigefinger auf die Stirn und lässt ihn langsam meine Wange hinunter wandern...  
Irgendetwas kracht und ich schrecke hoch.  
Ich sitze im Gang.  
Hä?  
Ich blinzele.  
Langsam richte ich mich aus meiner zusammengesackten Position an der Wand auf.  
Mir tut der Rücken und der Nacken weh.  
Was mache ich hier?  
Ach ja! Das Unwetter... Der Blitz... Ciel...!  
Ich springe auf und sehe hinaus. Der Sturm ist etwas weitergezogen.  
Aber keine Gestalt liegt auf der Wiese.  
Ein... Traum?  
Ja, klar!  
Aber... Diese dürre Gestalt... Die kenne ich nicht. War es vielleicht doch... Realität?  
"Das ist lächerlich!", murmele ich.  
Ich seufze. Das kommt einfach davon, dass hier so zwei Anime Charaktere herumlaufen!  
Louis d'Oucceur ist außerdem der Name eines Geschäftspartners meines Vaters, und die beiden sind mit fünf anderen Führungspersönlichkeiten in Thailand.  
Und ein anderer Louis d'Oucceur ist einer der Milliardäre zwei Straßen weiter. Und der City-Reporter...  
Aber der Traum war so... realistisch!  
Ich seufze und Schleicher zurück in den Schlafraum.  
Erschöpft lege ich mich hin, kuschele mich fest in die Decke und schlafe ein.

Ciel Sitzt an einem massiven Holztisch. Ich gehe auf ihn zu, ein silbernes Tablett mit duftenden Tee in der einen, ein Stapel Papier in der anderen Hand.  
Die Dokumente lege ich säuberlich auf den Tisch, das Tablett stelle ich vorsichtig daneben.  
"Bitte lest euch diese Dokumente über die Phantom Company durch."  
Währenddessen nehme ich Tasse und Unterteller in die eine, die volle Teekanne in die andere Hand und gieße den hellbraunen Tee schwungvoll und elegant in das feine Porzellan.  
Dann stelle ich sie vor Ciel ab.  
Er ergreift den schlanken geschwungenen Henkel, hebt die Tasse und nippt daran.  
"Earl Grey.", stellt er nüchtern fest.  
"Ja, mein Herr.", bestätige ich. "Aus dem Hause Twinings."  
Er nickt und blättert durch die Dokumente.  
Bei einem Bericht leuchtet sein Auge in zornigen Dämonen rot auf.  
Wohl der vom Inspektor, den ich aus dem Archiv 'mitgehen' habe lassen.  
"Dieser Stümper.", zischt er und seine schlitz artigen Pupillen ziehen sich noch ein Stück zusammen.  
Er legt das Papier auf einen Stapel, schließt die Augen, lehnt den Kopf an seine Hand und seufzt.  
Als er den Blick wieder hebt, strahlt sein Auge wieder in seinem normalen tiefen ozeanblau.  
"Sebastian, finde mehr über den Fall heraus. Dieser Stümper von Inspektor hat keine Ahnung und sicher das meiste übersehen."  
"Yes, my Lord.", antworte ich ergeben und neige den Kopf.  
Als ich den Raum verlasse und die Tür leise hinter mir schließe, werde ich geschüttelt.  
"Vanessa!"  
Wieder schrecke ich hoch.  
Ich bin im Klassenraum, wo ich übernachtet habe. Eines der Mädchen ist über mich gebeugt.  
Sie war wohl diejenige, die mich geschüttelt hat.  
"...Mann, du hast vielleicht einen festen Schlaf!"  
Ich blinzele. "Hmm?"  
Wo ist Ciel?  
Hä?  
Hab ich... schon wieder geträumt?  
Ich seufze.  
Langsam setze ich mich auf.  
"Was ist denn?", frage ich müde.  
"Aufsteh Zeit. Es ist acht Uhr! Außerdem ist das Wetter etwas besser, wir können abgeholt werden."  
Ich sehe aus dem Fenster.  
Tatsache.  
Es schüttet nicht mehr aus Kübeln, es tröpfelt etwas. Und der starke Wind ist weitergezogen, ganz windstill ist es zwar eher nicht, aber besser als vorher...  
Ich mache mich fertig und begeben mich zu den andern n in die Kantine, um dort zu Frühstücken.  
Zwanzig Minuten später ist mein Chauffeur in der Einfahrt der Schule, und ich haste durch den unangenehmen Nieselregen zum Auto und steige ein.  
Er fährt los und wir passieren das Tor, vorbei an einem Mädchen mit langen braunen Haaren das in einen roten Porsche steigt, an einer Stratch Limousine deren kleiner glatzköpfiger Fahrer gerade von Nelly zusammen gestaucht wird( der arme muss jetzt ihre schlechte Laune ausbaden...) und an einem matt glänzenden, pechschwarzen Porsche mit getönten Scheiben.  
Holla! Das ist doch mal ein Hingucker!  
Und Ciel geht gerade auf die Beifahrerseite und öffnet die vordere Tür.  
Als wir direkt an ihnen vorbeifahren kann ich einen Blick auf die Fahrersitz Seite werfen.  
Dort sitzt Sebastian!  
Butler _und_ Chauffeur?  
Voller Stundenplan! Respekt!  
Und allem Anschein nach vertraut Ciel ihm ziemlich, wenn er sich vorne hinsetzt...  
Ich fahre nach Hause, fahre den Computer hoch und öffne die Suchmaschine, hole alle meine Black Butler Mangas und schmeiße mich aufs Bett.  
"Jetzt wollen wir doch mal sehen...", murmele ich.


	8. 8

Ich sitze am PC und arbeite an meinem FanFiction Bild zu Sebastian und Ciel.  
Gerade verleihe ich Ciels Auge den letzten schliff, tiefrot und warm wie Blut.  
Die geschlitzten Pupillen mache ich noch eine Stufe dunkler.  
Das Bild ist nicht wirklich im Manga Stil, es wirkt eher realistisch.  
Ich vergleiche Ciels Auge im Bild mit dem, das ich im Traum gesehen habe.  
Jaaa... Sehr nah dran.  
Da mir das Bild nicht mehr aus dem Kopf wollte, habe ich mich beschlossen, es zu malen.  
Somit sieht Ciel den Betrachter direkt an, Sebastian als hochragender Schatten hinter ihm, ein unverkennbares gefährlich bedrohliches leuchten in den blutroten Dämonenaugen...  
Mich schaudert es, obwohl ich das Bild selbst gemalt habe! Aber seinen Blick und dieses sanfte teuflische grinsen habe ich perfekt getroffen...  
Ich speichere ab und klappe den Laptop seufzend zu. Wenigstens geistert dieses Bild nicht mehr die ganze Zeit in meinem Kopf herum.  
Nur die meiste Zeit.  
Gott, dieser Traum, besonders der Anblick der roten Dämonenaugen war so intensiv!  
Ich habe diese eine Szene im Anime, wo Ciel mit einem sehr ähnlichen Ausdruck aus dem Bildschirm hinauszuschauen scheint, wohl als Traumvorlage benutzt.  
Ich schmeiße mich auf mein großes Bett, höre mir "Turn off the lights" _(video:_ watch?v=RQzkeBtsaIc oder 'Kuroshitsuji: Turn off the lights' in YouTube eingeben) auf meinem iPod an und lese (weil ich noch nicht genug von Black Butler habe ^^) eine Kuroshitsuji FanFiction.  
Kurz darauf öffne ich den Klassenchat auf Whatsapp.  
Schon nach den ersten Texten verdrehe ich genervt die Augen.  
Die Frage, die im Mittelpunkt steht, ist folgende: 'Ist Ciel Phantomhive schwul!?'  
Nur weil er ständig mit seinem heißen Butler rumhängt und er sich gelegentlich vom Unterricht abseilt?  
Und wenn, wäre es denn schlimm? Immerhin könnten wir es sowieso nicht ändern, also, was soll's?

"Luuuce!", quietsche ich und renne in ihre ausgebreiteten Arme.  
Sie ist wieder da!  
Nach der letzten Woche ist ihr Anblick der beste Moment.  
"Hey, Vanessa!", begrüßt sie mich lachend und drückt mich fest an sich. Ihre unglaublich langen, honigfarbenen Haare kitzeln meine Wange und ihre smaragdgrünen Augen leuchten vor Freude.  
"Und?", Frage ich vorsichtig, als wir uns lösen. " Geht es dir wieder besser?"  
Luce nickt. "Mein Asthma ist nur etwas ausgetickt...", kichert sie.  
Ich hake mich bei ihr unter und wir gehen zum Klassenzimmer.  
Ich habe ihr inzwischen erzählt, dass wir einen neuen Mitschüler haben und dass er Ciel Phantomhive heißt. Dass er so aussieht wie die Animefigur wollte sie mit aber nicht glauben(Luce hat sich mir zuliebe die Mühe gemacht, ein paar Episoden des Animes zu sehen und hat sich auch mal ein Manga Band ausgeliehen...).  
Als wir in der Klasse sind, ist er aber noch nicht da.  
Als sie mich fragend anschaut zucke ich mit den Schultern.  
Ein paar Sekunden vor dem Gong kommt er ins Klassenzimmer getauscht.  
" Wow.", murmelt Luce.  
"Was?"  
"Sein Stil ist ja mal Klasse!"  
Ich stutze und blicke dann zu dem jungen Phantomhive.  
Tatsächlich... Das ist mir überhaupt nicht aufgefallen!  
Heute trägt er ein weites und lockeres beiges Hemd aus einem sehr feinen und leichten Leinenstoff, dass bei jeder Bewegung um seinen schmalen Körper sanft herumflattert. Es hat keine Knopfleiste, nur einen V-Förmigen großen Ausschnitt der ein teil seiner blassen makellosen Haut zeigt. Die Ärmel sind hochgekrempelt.  
Dazu eine lockere Hose, die tief auf der Hüfte sitzt.  
Und graue, halb offene Boots _(/Springerstiefel ? )_.  
Mit der Augenklappe und dem dunklen Haar ist das eine Kombination, die sich echt sehen lassen kann...  
Luce schnippt mit den Fingern direkt vor meiner Nase und ich zucke zusammen.  
Ein eindeutigen Grinsen in meine Richtung sagt mir, was sie denkt.  
"Nein!", zische ich und spürte, dass sich eine leichte Röte in meine Wangen schleicht.  
Sie wackelt vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen und ich werde noch roter.  
Ich knurre genervt und wende mich ab.  
Soll sie doch denken, war sie will...  
In dem Moment betritt auch Sebastian den Raum und Luce pfeift leise durch die Zähne. "Ist das Der Butler?"  
Ich nicke.  
Sebastian beugt sich sehr nah zu seinem Herrn herunter und teilt ihm irgendetwas mit.  
Dieser nickt und murmelt eine kurz Anweisung, woraufhin der Butler seinen Kopf neigt und so schnell verschwindet, wie er aufgetaucht ist.  
"Sahneschnittchen!", flüstert Luce mir zu und ich verkneife mir ein grinsen.  
Ohh jaa...  
Ciel stiefelt an unserem Tisch vorbei, wobei er Luce und mir einen kurzen Blick aus seinen tief ozenanblauen Augen zuwirft.  
Dann setzt er sich an den neuen Tisch schräg hinter uns.  
Als mein Blick in der Klasse herum schweift, bemerkte ich gehässige Blicke von einigen Klassenkameraden, die sich gegen Ciel richten.  
Es ist eindeutig Verachtung darin zu sehen.  
Ich verdrehe die Augen.  
Leute, sein Butler hat ihn nur über etwas informiert! Auch wenn er sich... sehr nah heruntergebeugt hat...  
Aber die sind doch einige Jahre auseinander! Ciel ist 16 oder 17, und Sebastian? Vielleicht 22? Älter?  
Sie... vertrauen halt einender...  
Vielleicht haben sie viel miteinander durchgemacht...  
Ich werfe verstohlen einen Blick über die Schulter zu Ciel, der nachdenklich in die leere starrt.  
Warum ist er wohl manchmal sooo... arrogant...?


	9. 9

"... The red stones are typically for the time around the nineteenth century, when Queen Victoria ruled over England. She was one of the queens that ruled generously, even if there were several problems in that time period. Most of the crimes weren't even noticed by the people. That was the queens goal, and as far as it's known, she..."  
Die ganze Klasse hängt an Ciels Lippen, als er sein Referat über Queen Victoria und das 19. Jahrhundert hält. Wie bloß macht er diesen unglaublich langweiligen Stoff _so_ interessant!?  
Er hat sich wohl echt gut informiert, er hält das inzwischen schon zwanzig Minuten lange Referat in Englisch ohne irgendwelche Hilfsmittel, ausgenommen einer Präsentation, die aber nur Bildet beinhaltet. Und sein englisch ist echt gut...  
Allerdings schaut er selbst eher etwas gelangweilt... Als ringt er mit sich, um nicht einfach den Raum fluchtartig zu verlassen... Irgendwie bringt mich das zum grinsen...  
Just in diesem Moment streift Ciels gelangweilter Blick über die Klasse und bleibt an mir hängen, als er mein Grinsen sieht.  
Während er fließend weiter redet zieht er elegant die Augenbraue über dem gesunden Auge hoch.  
Nur ein bisschen, sodass es fast nicht zu merken ist.  
Sein blick taut etwas auf, bleibt im großen und ganzen aber gelangweilt.  
Das ist so widersprüchlich, dass ich noch mehr grinsen muss, es aber gewaltsam unterdrücke.  
Seine Mundwinkel zucken leicht und sein Blick geht weiter.  
Das alles hat nur ganz kurz gedauert.  
Aber... Ciel hat fast gelächelt!  
Ich lehne mich mit einem seltsamen Kribbeln im Bauch zurück und lausche dem Referat.

 _~Ciel~_  
 _Es ist so langweilig..._  
 _Ich setzte mein Pokerface auf und trage eine gleichgültige Maske zur Show, außerdem muss mich dazu zwingen, nicht einfach rauszugehen._  
 _Ich will hier nicht sein._  
 _Ich halte nichts von der Schule._  
 _Gelangweilt rattere ich die Informationen herunter, die ich problemlos frei vortragen kann (wie halt immer, vor meinen Konzernangestellten zum Beispiel)._  
 _Innerlich rolle ich genervt die Augen, als ich den Blick über die Glotzäugige Klasse schweifen lasse. Nur dieses eine Mädchen da, neben dem ich saß, Vanessa oder so, lächelt, als wüsste sie genau, wie ich mich fühle und welcher Widerwille in mir tobt._  
 _Ihre Sturmgrauen Augen leuchten schüchtern auf, als sie bemerkt, das sich unsere Blicke getroffen haben._  
 _Ich ziehe ganz leicht eine Augenbraue hoch. Was sie wohl denkt?_  
 _Sie hat anscheinend die unauffällige Geste bemerkt und versucht sich das lächeln zu verkneifen. Sie gibt sich so große Mühe und ich spüre, wie meine kühle Maske für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde bröckelte und mein Mundwinkel ungewollt amüsiert zuckt. Sofort lasse ich den Blick weiterwandern und setze wieder die kühle Gleichgültigkeit auf._  
 _Ich sehe aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sie sich zurück lehnt, seufze innerlich und halte einfach das Referat weiter._  
 _~Ciel~_

Ich sitze in meinem Zimmer im Schneidersitz auf einem Kissen am Boden. Leise entspannende Musik erfüllt den abgedunkelten Raum.  
Im Klartext: ich meditiere.  
Es ist Entspannung pur.  
Mein Atem geht regelmäßig und ich kann mein Blut langsam durch meinen Körper pulsieren spüren.  
Ich habe auch einen anderen Grund, zu meditieren, als nur Ruhe und Entspannung.  
Manchmal setzt sogar ein seltsam schönes Gefühl ein, ein Gefühl, als würde mein Körper aus Energie bestehen und ich kann ihn komplett spüren. Ich kann es nicht ordentlich beschreiben, aber es ist ein Wahnsinns Gefühl...  
Ich sinke immer tiefer in die Stille und die Musik wird langsam aber sicher zu einem beständigen Rauschen im Hintergrund und langsam verwandelt sich die Ruhe in dieses bizarre Fühlen...  
Langsam Strecke ich meine Sinne aus und stelle mir den Raum grob vor. Der Tisch, der Schrank, das Bett...  
Fast scheint es mir so, als könnte ich sie tatsächlich spüren...  
Aber da ist noch was anderes...  
Mein vorher so ruhiger Herzschlag beschleunigt sich auf einmal und mein Nacken beginnt zu kribbeln. Kurz bevor meine Konzentration vollends zerbricht meine ich, eine Gestalt in meinem Zimmer zu haben.  
Ich reiße die Augen auf.  
Niemand da...  
Erleichtert atme ich auf.  
Ich starre gedankenverloren auf den Rauch der Raucherstäbchen, der sich hektisch zu kleinen Wirbeln verzerrt.  
Moment.  
Ich habe mich nicht bewegt.  
Kein Fenster oder ähnliches ist offen.  
Also _warum_ _zur_ _Hölle_ bewegt sich der Rauch!?


	10. 10

"Du riechst seltsam."  
Ich zucke zusammen und fahre herum.  
Vor mir steht Ciel, der sich wohl angeschlichen hat.  
"Alter, hast du mich erschreckt!", rufe ich empört und zu meinen Bedauern, etwas quietschig.  
Wir sind alleine auf dem Gang zur Kantine.  
Und ich dachte ich wäre _ganz_ allein!  
Da erinnere ich mich an seine Frage. "Inwiefern seltsam?", frage ich interessiert und runzele die Stirn.  
Ohne auf meine Frage einzugehen, will er wissen, ob es ein Parfum ist.  
Ich schnuppere misstrauisch an meinem Shirt.  
Und überlege.  
Ach, er meint wohl den Räucherstäbchen Geruch! Der hängt noch überall, obwohl ich das Zimmer gelüftet habe und andere Sachen angezogen habe. Mir ist der Geruch so vertraut, dass er mir eigentlich nicht mehr auffällt...  
"Die Raucherstäbchen?"  
Er zuckt die Schultern. "Anscheinend...", murmelt er.  
"Na ja, ich finde es riecht ganz okay...", sage ich leise.  
Er beugt sich vor und einige seiner samtenen dunklen Haarsträhnen fallen ihm sanft ins Gesicht und streicheln seine Wange, als er vorsichtig an meinem Shirt schnuppert.  
Meine Muskeln verkrampfen sich und eine angenehm prickelnde Gänsehaut huscht über meinen Körper.  
Seine langen pechschwarzen Wimpern ruhen für einen kurzen Moment auf seinen blassen Wangen, bis er sich zurückbeugt und erneut das wunderschöne tiefe blau leuchtet.  
"Stimmt.", pflichtet er mir bei. "Es riecht eigentlich ganz angenehm."  
Ich nicke, etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht. Schweigend gehen wir in Richtung Mensa.  
Als Ciel am Ende des Flures die  
Hand nach der Klinke ausstreckt, fällt mir der Ring an seinem rechten Daumen auf.  
Er ist tiefschwarz und rechteckig, eingefasst in hellem Silber.  
Ich stutze. Hat Ciel im Original denn nicht einen Blauen Ring, der seiner Augenfarbe entspricht?  
"Was ist das für ein Stein?", fragt mein loses Mundwerk bevor mein Gehirn eingreifen kann.  
Er blickt auf seine Hand. "Der? Ein Labradorit."  
Als er mir seine Hand hinhält musterte ich den Stein und Reise vor Überraschung die Augen auf. Von wegen pechschwarz! Wenn das Licht etwas anders auf den Stein fällt, sieht man leuchtend Meerblaue Reinfektionen tief im Stein. Es strahlt geradezu aus der Schwärze des Steines hinaus!  
"Wow!", murmele ich während ich seine Hand mit dem Ring hin und herbewege.  
Seine helle kühle Haut prickelt auf meiner.  
Ich lasse sie los und er öffnet die Tür.  
Uns schlägt eine Welle aus Lärm entgegen.  
Ich stöhne leise auf.  
Ciel neben mir seufzt. "Warum tue ich mir das eigentlich an...", murmelt er so leise, dass ich ihn fast nicht verstehe.  
Ich lächele ironisch. "Diese Frage stelle ich mir auch immer wieder."  
Er wirft mir einen Seitenblick zu. "Hast du eine Antwort gefunden?", fragt er leise.  
Ich schüttele den Kopf. "Nein. Aber es lohnt sich ja doch irgendwie. Und wenigstens sehe ich so Luce regelmäßig...", antworte ich.  
"Hmm..." Sein Blick wird abwesend.  
Allein dieses 'Hmm...' gibt mir einen kurzen tiefen Einblick in seinen Kopf und ich muss lächeln.

Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich an meiner Schule eher _nicht_ beliebt bin?  
Anscheinend wirke ich auf meine Mitschüler leicht gruselig mit meinen dunklen Haaren und den grauen Augen...und meinem Verhalten... Und weil jede Schule ein Opfer braucht...  
Ich stehe auf d?m fast leeren Gang kurz vor Unterrichtsbeginn.  
Genervt hole ich ein Taschentuch hervor und ziehe den noch immer feuchten Kaugummi von meinem Spind-schloss ab. Als ich die Tür öffne fallen mir einige bekritzelte Papiere entgegen, die wohl jemand durch die Schlitze geschoben hat. Ich seufze und packe sie in den Papierkorb neben meinem Spind und hole die sechs Bücher für den ganzen Tag heraus. Vorsichtig stelle ich sie auf meinen Hüftknochen ab und schließe mit der einen Freien Hand den Spind zu. Ich drehe mich um und remple volle Kanne gegen ein Hindernis.  
Meine Bücher werden aus meiner Hand gerissen und ich Falle auf den Boden.  
Aber... Ich komme nicht auf...  
Ein fester Griff um meinen linken Oberarm verhindert es gerade noch.  
Ich öffne die krampfhaft zusammengekniffenen Augen langsam und sehe Sebastian, den Butler der Phantomhives. Er hat mich aufgefangen und auch meine Bücher, vier auf de her linken Hand und zwei auf der Schuhspitze. (!)  
Mit einem sanften Ruck zieht er mich auf die Beine, kickt die zwei Bücher in die Luft und fängt sie mit dem Stapel in der linken Hand elegant auf.  
Dann reicht er sie mir.  
Ich nehme sie entgegen und schaue komplett verdattert wegen seines Kunststückes.  
Als er das sieht lächelt er und ich bemühe mich schnell um einen normalen Gesichtsausdruck.  
"Alles okay, My Lady?", fragt er leise, seine tiefe Stimme vibriert durch meinen Körper und er nimmt seine Behandschuhte Hand von meinem Arm.  
" J-Ja...", murmele ich und schlucke als er mich mit seinen rotbraunen Augen eindringlich mustert. "Danke!"  
Er nickt und bei seinem teuflischen grinsen läuft mir ein Schauder über den Rücken und ich lächele unsicher.  
Da tritt auf einmal Ciel neben uns.  
Bin ich wieder in ihn geknallt?  
"Tut mir leid!", entschuldige ich mich bei ihm.  
Er zieht fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. "Was tut dir leid?"  
"Ich bin doch in durch rein gelaufen...", sage ich unsicher.  
Ciels Blick huscht zu Sebastian und dann wieder zu mir.  
Sein Auge leuchtet kurz auf und seine Mundwinkel zucken leicht. Dann grinst er.  
Er _grinst!_  
"Sebastian, sag mir nicht du bist in sie rein gelaufen...", fragt er an seinen Butler gewandt in einem Ton, als kann er das nicht fassen.  
" Nun...", sagt Sebastian mit einer Mischung aus Unmut und Ungläubigkeit in der Stimme, "so scheint es..."  
Ich höre Ciel amüsiert schnauben und sehe, wie er kurz den Kopf wegdreht.  
Was ist daran denn so lustig?  
"Du hast sie nicht kommen sehen? Bist nicht ausgewichen?", fragt Ciel und seine Stimme klingt immer noch amüsiert, obwohl er wieder die kühle Maske aufgesetzt hat.  
"Ich... Ja, my Lord.", antwortet er und senkt den Kopf.  
"Ich fasse es nicht...", murmelt Ciel und lacht leise.  
Dann sagt er zu Sebastian: "Entschuldige dich."  
Dieser nickt, wendet sich mir zu und verbeugt sich. "Verzeiht, my Lady. Es war keine Absicht.", sagt er formell.  
Ich nicke nervös, erwidere aber: "Keine sorge. Es war ein Versehen und außerdem meine Schuld. Entschuldigung."  
Der Butler leistet sich erneut ein diabolischen Grinsen das ich kühl mit meinem besten, ebenfalls teuflischen grinsen(wie Luce bestätigen kann) erwidere und jubele innerlich, als ich seine daraufhin leicht verblüffte Mine sehe.  
Das entlockt Ciel erneut ein Lächeln.  
Die zwei verabschieden sich und gehen den Gang hinunter, während ich allein in die andere Richtung laufe...


	11. 11

"Verdammt!"  
Der Fluch schallt über den ganzen Bogenschießplatz.  
Ich kämpfe vergebens gegen das Grinsen an, das um meinen Mund spielt.

"Nein, Ciel. Leg den Bogen einfach etwas schiefer...", weise ich ihn sanft an.

"Warum muss ich sowas überhaupt machen!? Das ist doch Bullshit!", regt er sich auf.

Mein Blick huscht zu Sebastian, der uns den Rücken zudreht, aber ich sehe seine Schultern verräterisch zucken. Seine Hände, die den Earl Grey in die Tasse gießen, sind aber ganz ruhig.  
Ciel nimmt den Langbogen runter und Flucht erneut.

"Nun ja", setze ich an. "Du wolltest eine Sportliche Aktivität als AG, die nicht besonders anstrengend ist... Und das ist sie."

Er seufzt. "Kannst du es nochmal zeigen?", fragt er zerknirscht und wirft den Zielscheiben einen giftigen Blick zu.  
Ich lächele und nicke.

Respektvoll nehme ich meinen Langbogen in die Hand, atme tief ein mit geschlossenen Augen, öffne sie wieder, spanne den Pfeil, ziele und schieße in einer fließenden Bewegung.  
Der Pfeil bleibt zitternd in der hundert Meter entfernten Zielscheibe aus Stroh stecken.  
Ich sehe zu Ciel, der nur kurz wortlos blinzelt.

"Das sieht so einfach bei dir aus..." , murmelt er.  
Ich bedeute ihm, den Bogen wieder hoch zu nehmen.  
Als er den Pfeil eingespannt hat, korrigiere ich seine Haltung mit leichten stupsen gegen die entsprechenden Körperstellen.

"Okay.", sage ich und gehe nochmal um ihn rum und nicke zufrieden. "Schieß!"  
Schnell mache ich ein Schritt aus der Schussbahn und Ciel lässt den Pfeil los.  
Dieses mal macht er keine unberechenbare große Kurve nach links auf mich zu, sodass ich wie vorher ausweichen müsste.

Er fliegt in einem sanften Bogen in Richtung Zielscheibe.

"Na siehst du?"  
Ciel seufzt. "Ich habe aber nicht getroffen."  
Ich Rolle die Augen zum Himmel. "Ciel, ich mache das, seitdem ich sechs bin. Also seit zehn Jahren! Das dauert seine Zeit, weißt du?"

Er hat mich nach dem Sport gefragt. Wir haben eine AG mit acht Mitgliedern an unserer Schule. Im Moment ist der Schießplatz allerdings leer, denn es ist Freitag und Schulschluss. Ich gebe ihm gerade einen Schnupperkurs.

Im Moment runzelt mein Schüler die Stirn. "Zehn Jahre?"  
Ich nicke.

Da tritt Sebastian an uns heran und serviert seinem Herren den Tee. Als er mir ebenfalls eine Tasse hinhält, nicke ich dankbar.  
Wir setzen uns hin und trinken den perfekt zubereiteten Tee.

"Wow!", sage ich nach dem ersten schluck, "du scheinst sehr talentiert zu sein. Butler, Chauffeur und der Tee ist auch perfekt!", lobe ich ihn.  
Er lächelt wieder so gruselig und lässt den Satz vom Stapel, den ich hören wollte.

"Als Butler der Phantomhives sollte ich so etwas schon beherrschen... Ich bin ja immerhin ein Teufel von einem Butler!"

Ich spüre, dass sich ein lachen den Weg nach außen bahnt, kann es aber gerade noch unterdrücken. Das breite Grinsen war allerdings nicht zu verhindern.

Nach der Teepause probiert er es noch einige Male, er trifft sogar zwei mal die Scheibe, einmal davon in der Mitte.  
Das scheint seine Laune merklich zu verbessern.

"Sebastian? Wollen Sie auch mal?", Frage ich spontan.  
Er sieht mich überrascht an und wechselt einen Blick mit dem skeptisch dreinblickenden Earl.  
Der seufzt. "Aber unter den Selben Bedingungen wie ich!"

Bedingungen? Welche... Doch bevor ich den Mund aufmachen kann neigt Sebastian den Kopf als Zeichen seines Einverständnisses. Also nehme ich ihn mit zur Bogenkammer und suche nach einem Langbogen, der für seine Größe geeignet ist.

Ich muss lange suchen, denn der schwarze Butler ist ganz schön groß... Und ihn scheint das zu amüsieren!  
Na ja, wenigstens kann ich mich revangieren, als die beiden vor nebeneinander gelegenen Zielscheiben stehen, einen Köcher an der Hüfte.

Sebastian mit makellosem schwarzem Frack, einen dunklen Langbogen in den behandschuhten Händen und ein Köcher an der schmalen Hüfte... Daneben sein junger Herr mit grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck, den Bogen fest in der Hand, der Köcher ebenfalls an der Hüfte.

Ich kann das Lachen dieses mal nicht zurückhalten und es schallt laut über den Platz. Die zwei sehen mich etwas unsicher an, Ciel eher fassungslos und mit einer leichten röte auf den Wangen.

"Was ist?", verlangt er zu wissen.  
Ich sehen ihn an und schüttele den Kopf. "Ich... Na ja."

Soll ich sagen, das es daran liegt, dass Ciel Phantomhive und Sebastian Michaelis hier gerade stehen und Bogenschießen? An ihrem... Normalen verhalten, dass sich so stark von der seltsamen Entrücktheit unterscheidet, die sie sonst ausstrahlen?

"Ihr seht einfach echt süß aus.", sage ich dann.

Der formulierungsfehler fällt mir erst auf als Ciel tiefrot anläuft und ein zorniges Glitzern in seine Augen tritt.

" _Süß!?_ ", zischt er.  
Woah, warum geht der so hoch!? "Tschuldige, ich wollte nicht-"

"My Lord...", kommt Sbastians sanfte und warnende Stimme von hinten.

"Reicht es denn nicht, dass im Internet alle -" Er unterbricht sich abrupt, legt eine Hand an die Stirn und seufzt.

Im Internet? Wird er cybergemobbt?

"Verzeih.", murmelt er nach einer Weile.  
Ich schüttele den Kopf. "Ich hätte nachdenken sollen bevor ich den Mund aufmache."  
Betretenes schweigen.

"Nun, sollen wir fortfahren?", fragt Sebastian in die Stille.  
Ciel nickt und wir wenden uns wieder den Zielscheiben zu.  
"Ihr auch, Vanessa.", fordert Sebastian mich auf.

Nach einem kurzen Moment der Überraschung greife ich nach meinem eigenen Bogen und trete neben Sebastian. Ich erkläre ihm kurz was und wie er es zu tun hat, und wir legen los.

"Regeln?", fragt Ciel.  
"Der ganze Köcher wird leergeschossen, und wer am meisten Punkte durch die 21 Pfeile erreicht, hat gewonnen."

Die beiden signalisieren ihr Einverständnis durch ein nicken und wir legen los.

 **Auf dieser Plattform hier ist die Überarbeitete Version.**

 **Die Original-und Vollversion ist on Whatpad und ich korrigiere (grob) stück für stück durch.**

 **Momentan bin ich allerdings praktisch gar nicht mehr auf Whatpad oder hier auf aktiv, das liegt daran, dass ich zum einen (schon seit dem mehrmals) mein OTP/Pairing geändert habe, und ich zum anderen AO3 inzwischen deutlich bevorzuge, da dort die Tags deutlich besser sind.**

 **(Ich heiße auf allen drei Plattformen 'AngelsBeast', falls ihr also mal orbeischauen wollt...)**


End file.
